1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver utilizing digital signal processors (hereinafter referred to as DSPs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, a digital television receiver which performs signal processing by means of a plurality of DSPs has been developed. DSPs are used in an image signal processing section, i.e., in the stage subsequent to an analog-to-digital converter for converting a television signal to a digital signal. Each DSP has an internal program memory for performing a television signal processing function assigned thereto, for example, a luminance signal/chrominance signal (Y/C) separating function, a delay function, a chrominance signal detecting function, a filtering function or a matrix processing function.
Since there are various television systems, such as an NTSC system, a PAL system, a SECAM system, and the like, it is necessary to provide a television signal processing functions suitable for the television system. However, a program memory incorporated in one DSP has only a limited memory capacity, it cannot store programs corresponding to a plurality of television systems. To increase the capacity of the program memory incorporated in a DSP, a ready-made DSP cannot be used. If the design of the DSP is changed to increase the capacity of the program memory incorporated therein, a considerable cost will be required.